


Stealing Moments

by PhoenixStar73



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Boys In Love, Fluff, Head of the Institute Alec Lightwood, High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, POV Alec Lightwood, Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-11-22 15:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixStar73/pseuds/PhoenixStar73
Summary: Being in love means being able to take time out from your busy day to share moments with the one you love.





	Stealing Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bengi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bengi/gifts).

Red, yellow, orange leaves, gracefully guided by the wind, swirling here and there as they make their way to the ground.

They are a serene presence, on this beautiful autumn day, amidst the chaos that is New York City.

For the Shadow World, there’s no such thing as serenity. Everyone is a soldier, born and bred, with missions as soon as they receive their first rune. Until they die. Keeping the mundane world safe from the threats lurking in multiple dimensions. Demons, wayward entities that just want to destroy the peace across all planes. There’s really no such thing as taking time out for yourself, life is just forever looking at those screens, scanning for intel, calling in reinforcements. Looking for your next mission. There is no such thing as living life in the present. At least for Alec Lightwood, there had not been any such thing. His sister Izzy had known differently, as he had watched her continually defy the upbringing that had been programmed into the typical Nephilim, sneaking out to see her many paramours and friends, to attend to her many hobbies that would infuse her face with joy and her cheeks with a rosy glow every time she returned from such an adventure.

He has never understood that, the need to steal moments in the course of a busy life. To do the things you love. But he does recall feeling pangs of envy upon seeing her return with such a glow about her, and wondering if he was truly missing out on something wonderful. At least, until the next alarm or alert would sound, bringing him back to the task, the present that defined every minute of being at the New York Institute. Especially since he was the Head of the New York Institute. There was always a war going on, and he was constantly on the go, never stopping, never thinking about himself and the thing he wanted.

Fortunately, his view about that, and about life, is changing. And it’s due to this very handsome, glittery warlock next to him. The one he is holding hands with. The one he's so lucky to call his boyfriend. The High Warlock of Brooklyn.

Who taught him that one needs to stop and do the things that make life worth living, to take the time to stop and smell the roses, to take and cherish these moments, so you remember exactly what you are fighting for.

So here they were today, strolling hand in hand through Central Park on this beautiful autumn day, of which the season has magically turned the trees into clusters of rich red, golds, orange, and browns, a striking contrast to the still brilliant areas of green lawns against the beautiful blue sky. 

He never had any reason -- or anyone, for that matter, before, to do this with. Until now. 

Magnus turned his head to look at him, his glamoured brown eyes crinkling with love. That look always took his breath away. Alec smiled back, taking his thumb and tracing small circles into the palm of Magnus's hand while squeezing it warmly.

"We are almost there," he said, spying their destination just a few feet away. The Bow Bridge, in the heart of Central Park. This was a site coveted by lovers for its scenic and romantic vibe. Alec recalled how he would watch many a couple stand on that bridge, just enjoying the tranquility and the energies between them. 

Just taking a moment to breathe.

Having approached the bridge, Alec felt giddy. Pulling Magnus by the hand, he sped up his steps and walked to the center of the bridge. 

"This is one of my favorite spots in New York City," he murmured, squeezing Magnus's hand.

Magnus let out a low whistle of appreciation. "It's gorgeous, the view," he stated quietly. Then he turned to look directly at Alec. "Not that I wasn't already enjoying the view," he smirked, dropping his glamour so that his yellow cat eyes were on display. "Your ass looks mighty fine today in those new pants, Alexander."

"Oh, pshhh," Alec said, his cheeks flushing with crimson, before bursting into giggles. He was still not used to these random comments the warlock would make regarding him. Never before had someone taken such a direct interest in him, like this.

"Anyway," Alec said, licking his lips and clearing his throat, "I am so happy to be here, to share this with you. You make my life worth living, Magnus."

The look of genuine happiness and love he received back from the warlock warmed his soul from head to toe. It was amazing how much he loved this man. 

He pulled Magnus in for a soft, lingering kiss. 

“Thank you for bringing me here,” Magnus said softly after they parted. “I love you so much.”

Alec’s eyes dilated, his heart bursting with happiness. “I love you too.”

Leaning their heads together, they cuddled as they just stood there, letting the gorgeous tranquil scenery of Central Park, and their quiet energies surround them, just taking it all in. 

Life was wonderful, indeed.


End file.
